1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor utilizing vector motion principles. In particular, the motor according to the present invention generates power by converting magnetic forces into vector motion, and then using the vector motion to rotate a rotor shaft of a motor.
2. Description of the Background Art
Motors driven by the attraction or repulsion forces of magnets are well known. Among the many components of a motor, the basic elements include a stator and a rotor that rotates therein. The stator has magnets mounted in circumferentially spaced relation. The rotor can have electromagnetic units mounted in circumferentially spaced relation around the rotor axis of rotation. Each electromagnet unit has a core member and windings around the core member. By applying current to the electromagnetic units, an electromagnetic lever force is applied to the rotor. The electromagnetic units can be energized to provide a magnetic repelling driving force or a magnetic attracting driving force. The rotor and stator orientations can be monitored so that the electromagnetic units are properly pulsed upon alignment of the rotor magnets and stator magnets to generate opposing magnetic forces therebetween for driving the rotor. Also, if the rotor and stator magnets are not aligned, a device to initiate rotation for starting the motor can be included. Additional elements and components of a motor will not be described, but would be understood by those skilled in the art to be inclusive of motor designs.
In the background art, the stator magnets and the rotor magnets are oriented in a radial manner with respect to the rotor axis of rotation. As such, the magnetic forces acting between the stator magnets and the rotor magnets are also generally formed in a radial direction from the rotor axis of rotation. The magnetic attracting or repelling driving forces formed between the stator and rotor magnets result in a lever force being applied to the rotor to allow rotation thereof.
A feature of the present invention is the recognition by the inventor of the advantages in employing vector motion for motor power generation. In particular, the inventor recognized the advantages of applying vector motion in operating a motor. The inventor of the present invention recognized the disadvantages of the radial orientation of the stator magnets and rotor magnets, whereby the magnetic forces acting therebetween are not effectively transferred to rotary motion. By employing vector motion in transferring magnetic forces to rotary force, more efficient and effective motor power generation can be obtained.
The motor according to the present invention employs the concepts of vector motion in converting magnetic forces into rotary motion. The motor comprises a rotor and a stator with at least a set of rotor magnets and opposing stator magnets. As the rotor rotates, the rotor magnets move into successive alignment with the opposing stator magnets so that magnetic forces (attraction or repulsion) are applied to the rotor for rotation thereof. In particular, the rotor magnets are connected to the rotor shaft on bent supports. Each bent support has a reaction segment that extends radially from the rotor shaft, and an action segment disposed at an angle to the reaction segment. Preferably, the action segment and the reaction segment are at an angle of 90 degrees. In one embodiment, a set of four rotor magnets are positioned at 90 degree intervals around the rotor shaft. Also, there is a set of four stator magnets positioned at 90 degree intervals that oppose the rotor magnets. additionally, there can be multiple sets of rotor magnets and stator magnets. Each set of rotor and stator magnets can be staggered to allow the rotor to rotate more smoothly.